Swamp
Wikipedia Entry Charisma and Intelligence checks occur more often in swamps. List of Encounters Level 1 Attack Bonus (1) To say the size of the giant rat NAME faced off against was unusual would be an understatement. Most townsfolk would never believe such a large rodent could exist. Nevertheless it had come thundering through the roots and brambles and was now smack in front of her with its teeth bared. Success text: NAME almost had a hard time taking the rat seriously as she punched it with her fist. NAME received 60 XP and 15 gold. Fail text: Charisma (4) While preparing to have lunch, NAME heard a party of adventurers approaching. They were outfitted in armor that glittered despite the grime of the swamp, and they carried weapons more beautiful than any NAME had ever seen. Success text: Very humbly, NAME greeted them and offered to share his/her lunch with them. One of them (a beautiful elf who most assuredly was a princess where she came from) complimented him/her on his grace in a tone that might have been condescending. By remaining humble and polite, NAME remained in their good graces. They treated him/her to a share of their magically blessed food. NAME gets +5 Constitution for 3 encounters. NAME received 64 XP. Fail text: Not feeling the need to defer to these clearly high-strung nobles out for a so-called adventure, NAME grumbled a greeting to them. As expected, they were rude and condescending back, and their warlock spat a curse at Name before leaving him/her to his/her meager meal. NAME gets '-5 Attack Bonus for 3' encounters. NAME received 15 XP. While peacefully strolling through the swamp, NAME heard a voice call out. "Halt! Hands in the air." Looking around s/he saw the lithe figure of an elf mere yards away, pointing a very loaded bow at his/her face. Success text: NAME praised the elf's vigilance and, carefully choosing his/her words, explained what s/he was doing here. The elf appeared to believe NAME, and soon the two were laughing and telling each other stories without any pointy things pointing at anybody. NAME received 55 XP. Fail text: Hacking his/her way through the reeds, s/he accidentally stumbled right into a pack of kobold skirmishers. Success text: Hoping to scare them off quickly, s/he raised his/her WEAPON high and shouted a few meaningless arcane words in his/her most authoritative voice. The kobolds panicked and scattered, several plowing into each other in their rush to escape. They dropped some things in their hurried exit. NAME received 55 XP and 7 gold. NAME received a Potion of Healing. Fail text: While traveling through the swamp, NAME met a group of galeb duhr, boulder-shaped elementals. In need of information to guide his/her path, NAME struck up a conversation. Success text: Using his superior social skills, NAME determined that they had recently escaped their earth giant masters and were therefore able to properly insult giant-kind to their delight. They shared some of the loot they had liberated from their former masters, and a merry time was had by all. NAME received 68 XP and 20 gold. Fail text: Intelligence (2) While picking his way through the murky darkness of the swamp, NAME heard a faint cry for help. When he rushed forward, he saw another adventurer struggling in a patch of quicksand! Success text: NAME, thinking quickly, produced the ten-foot pole and length of rope that he conveniently had been carrying in his backpack. Using those tools, he was able to easily construct an apparatus to save the sinking adventurer. In thanks, the adventurer gave him some gold before heading off into the swamp. NAME received 69 XP and 16 gold. Fail text: NAME cautiously approached a scary weathered shack made of blackened wood and clay, a pale purple glow leaking from its windows. Suddenly, the front door flew open and therein appeared a witch whose very skin crackled with age and power. Success text: Fail text: Full of fear and lacking understanding, NAME charged the witch, weapon ready to strike her down. The witch cackled and, with the flick of her wrist and wave of her wand, lifted NAME into the air. She tumbled him slowly end over end, completely helpless. After a brief lecture on politeness and something about paper wrappings around tomes, she tossed NAME to the ground and let him go his merry way. NAME took 8 damage. NAME gets +3 Charisma for 3 encounters. NAME received 20 XP. Level 2 Armor Class (2) Attack Bonus (1) Charisma (2) Intelligence (2) Level 3 (empty) ---- ---- Level 4 (empty) ---- ---- Level 5 Dexterity (1) Sitting on top of a young gnoll he had just subdued, NAME heard the cries of more gnolls approaching. Not wanting the gnoll to be able to chase him, he pulled out a rope to tie it up with. Success Text: Working quickly, he bound the gnoll tightly with difficult knots and blindfolded it so it could not see which way he went. He had time to relieve it of its valuables before racing off into the swamp. * 125 XP and 12 gold * Elixir of Vitality Fail Text: ---- Intelligence (1) The tangler beetle population seemed to be increasing in the swamp. This time, they had trapped NAME a few yards away from some patrolling soldiers also trapped in their entangling spittle. The stuff was so strong it could hold a giant. Success Text: Fail Text: Struggle as he might, NAME could not break free. The beetle spit just would not wash off in the shallow water. Luckily, another soldier had avoided capture. He crept over to free them thanks to his expert knowledge of beetle saliva. Together they killed the beetles, but not before the foul things had finished eating one of the captured soldiers. * 11 damage * 48 XP and 34 gold ---- Wisdom (1) Trudging through the swamp, he heard the distinctive sound of a snake approaching from behind. Whipping around, he came face to face with a deathrattle viper! The huge snake reared up, bearing its deadly fangs. Success Text: A cold shiver shot through NAME, but he remained in control. Even if the dark god Zehir had blessed this snake with unnatural intelligence, it was still no match for NAME. It turned out that there was some half-digested loot in its belly too. * 94 XP and 9 gold * Rod of Vulnerability Fail Text: Startled and injured, NAME panicked and fled. NAME took 10 damage. * 29 XP and 0 gold ---- ---- Level 6 Attack Bonus (1) Charisma (3) Dexterity (1) Intelligence (3) Wisdom (1) Level 7 Armor Class(1) Attack Bonus (1) Charisma (1) Dexterity (1) Intelligence (2) Level 8 (empty) ---- ---- Level 9 (empty) ---- ---- Level 10 Armor Class (1) Attack Bonus (1) Charisma (2) Constitution (1) Dexterity (1) Intelligence (2) Level 11 Category:Terrain | | | ‡For future additions, please Do not edit following text Ability (X) Category:Terrain